And In That Last Moment
by EnglandBabe1997
Summary: Everyone dies. But in Mystic Falls it happens too soon (or not at all). One-shots/drabbles of TVD characters as they die (whether for good or otherwise).
1. Elena 3 22

**This is the first in a series of drabbles from the POV's of characters from TVD when the die, regardless of whether they come back to life x Please read and review, and feel free to review with character ideas xx :)**

When Elena lands in the water she almost thinks it's ironic. It's not the first time she's died here, not even close, but somehow she knows that this time it's different. This time it might be for good, because she's sent one of the people who's always saved her away with Matt. Stefan, who is always there to save her, unless she makes it otherwise, is carrying Matt to the surface as she asked.

She doesn't know if she wishes Damon was here, because she knows that he would've ignored her and dragged her up to the surface kicking and screaming if that was what it took. Instead Stefan respects her choices and saves Matt.

And she knows that it will be too late for her.

She's seventeen years old and drowning in the same water that her parents died in, from the same bridge that she stood on waiting to die. She's always tempting fate, so maybe she deserves this.

But she doesn't mind because it was long due. Maybe it's time to die.

Maybe then it won't hurt so much.


	2. Rose 2 12

She doesn't know how it came to this, her death at the hands of a werewolf who's name that she didn't know and who she had not antagonized in the slightest.

She was dying to save a friend, one that she had barely known for a few weeks.

Well, she often did stupid things for her friends, case in point Trevor and the mess with Katerina five hundred years ago.

To be honest, death had come far later than she'd expected. Her number had been up for a long time now, and she'd lived far longer than she could've hoped to.

And now Damon, someone she hadn't known for long but who had been the cause for her to end up in this predicament in the first place, was going to kill her. She knew that.

But Rose wasn't afraid. She was running in the sunshine.

She thought she might love Damon more than anyone else simply for that.


	3. Caroline 2 1

**I changed this one slightly from how it really happened, hope you don't mind x**

She wakes up and it hurts. She can hear the beeping of the hospital monitors, which tells her where she is, but she is alone. She knows that her mother puts her job first, but she had expected at least Bonnie or Elena to be there. Well, they've been keeping secrets from her lately, so she supposes that she shouldn't be surprised now.

Tyler! She remembers with a start, recalling the darkness of the night and the pain in Tyler's eyes.

And then in comes Elena. Well, better late than never - and still decidedly more present than anyone else.

But then she starts talking about gibberish and random nonsense and the next thing she knows a pillow is pressed against her mouth and nose and she's struggling and she can't breathe.

The last thing she feels is betrayal before it all goes black.


	4. Jenna 2 21

She's dying twice tonight, once with her neck snapped by the girl she thought was her niece, the second time as a vampire (which she didn't think existed until yesterday), her blood drained by an evil vampire werewolf hybrid that was actually after her niece.

She was dying as a sacrifice.

And here's to thinking that people had stopped with that back in the 16th century. She supposed that if the vampire killing her was older than that he'd have an excuse for not knowing that times had moved on.

Still, this was hardly the way she'd imagined she was going. She wanted to close her eyes and open them to find that she was dreaming, that Elena wasn't dating a vampire or being hunted by an Original.

She didn't want to leave either her nor Jeremy alone. She didn't want to leave Alaric.

But what she wanted didn't matter.

She was dying tonight. And if she could save Elena then it would be worth it.


	5. Bonnie 4 22

She's not stupid and she's learnt her lesson. She knows that there's always a price to pay when she tries to use magic like this and it gets worse with every time she tries.

But it's worth it.

She hasn't felt the same since Jeremy died and neither has Elena, nor the rest of their team, as broken and tired as they are. They've been putting themselves back together with every loss that they've suffered but you can see the cracks.

Jeremy is the death that they needed to shatter them.

So Bonnie doesn't really care what this costs, she just needs him back.


	6. Damon Pre-Series

He hears the shot before he feels it, his hands dropping from hers and feeling the pain spread through his body.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees his brother sink to his knees and turns around to see his father holding the gun before he to finds himself kneeling on the ground. He presses his hand over the wound, feeling the blood beneath his fingers and when he moves them they come away red.

He had never expected to die like this - and the end of a gun, of course, because he served in the War and there's not many other ways to die there except starvation or disease.

Instead it is his own father that holds the gun that kills him. He never has the chance to marry Katherine or die old in his bed or have children. Stefan is doing the same, just a foot away, and he struggles for his hand because he doesn't want his brother to die alone, no matter their troubles with Katherine, and neither does he.

He dies on the forest floor, his brother just an inch out of reach.

That sets the pace for the rest of their lives.


End file.
